Eight NIH supported projects and five projects for which NIH support is being sought in the Departments of Chemistry, Biochemistry, and Pediatrics at Case Western Reserve University require a high field (8.46-9.40T) widebore (89mm) research grade NMR instrument. This instrument will provide the capabilities to: (1) simplify proton NMR spectra of complex molecules with greater spectral dispersion; (2) observe insensitive nuclei with low magnetic moments and/or low natural abundance, and to observe spectra of dilute solutions of compounds with greater sensitivity; (3) implement triple resonance capability in order to perform certain specialized experiments such as double cross polarization in solids, and decoupling of two heteronuclei while observing a third; (4) observe solid state NMR spectra with greater sensitivity, and observe high resolution solid state NMR spectra of nonintegral spin quadrupolar nuclei; (5) and examine very large spectral widths (1-2.5 MHz ADC) so that powder spectra and spectra of oriented quadrupolar nuclei can be observed. Most of these features will require extensive probe construction, which will be facilitated by the wide bore solenoid magnet. These capabilities represent those which are in great demand by a large group of NIH funded researchers as well as other researchers at Case Western Reserve University, and in many industrial research laboratories in the immediate area. In the past, several investigators from the Case Western Reserve University campus have made numerous trips to other facilities to use the type of instrumentation requested. Demand is sufficiently great to warrent and support the operation of such an instrument here on campus. Shared funding of the purchase of the instrumentation is being sought primarily from the National Science Foundation and the National Institutes of Health. A substantial fraction of the costs of operation and maintenance of the instrumentation is expected to be born by the many local industrial users as has been the case for the 100MHz and 200MHz (proton frequency) NMR instrumentation in the Department of Chemistry at Case Western Reserve University.